User talk:Claus the Mighty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xvccjhbk.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 20:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm Revolution 9 and on your world war 1 game I was wondering if I could be both mapmaker, to edit the map to each turn accordingly, and/or the country of France. Please respond and thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, I was wondering if I could be a mod for your game, World at War. [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) And where is this application template? [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Britain entered WW1 after Germany disregarded the nuetrality of Belgium and invaded the small country. Besides, it's realistic that France would join the side more likely to win. Also, can I be mod? It looks like you could use more than 1 mod. And is there an algorithm? If not I'll make one if I can be mod. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 23:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Mod Request I have no record of vandalization on the Map Game wiki, I am active very often, and I am quick to react to vandalism/someone breaking the laws. I am also fairly decent at monitoring and/or correcting the algorithm. [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 23:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) What do you want me to say on an application? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks m8 [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 23:21, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Application: Ok, well I'm one of the more experienced players on your game and I have made algorithms before, maps before, and I know how to moderate. I have played lots of these games and have hundreds of edits on the wiki. Also, don't let that other guy be mod on your game. It's not personal but he has no experience. Also do you have an algorithm? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:26, August 8, 2015 (UTC) It's a mathematical equation kind of, to know who wins wars and battles without being byist. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) So can Ibe Mod. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I sent it to youRevolution 9 (talk) 23:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) He has less than 50 edits and joined less than a month ago. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:45, August 8, 2015 (UTC) So can I be modRevolution 9 (talk) 00:20, August 9, 2015 (UTC) are you online? If so then go to live chat Revolution 9 (talk) 17:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC) World at War Hey m8, would you like to co-invade Alaska with me? [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 17:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't be mad but I started turn 2. With experience let me tell you that all good games are 1 turn per day. That way the game moves along. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC) France would join the central powers because they knew they would be dragged into war and they know if they join the central powers they would win easier and they see this as a chance to gain new colonies and become the biggest power in Europe. (greed and quest for power) Revolution 9 (talk) 02:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) TWAW Plausibility Seeing as you're probably the game's creator/ a mod, could you please monitor the plausibility of the actions taken by almost every single player? To start off, France and it's citizens hated ''Germany. Their leader declaring war on me (the Brits) would absolutely throw the country into chaos. The French wanted Alsace-Lorraine back, not to get England back, and any action seen as favorable to Germany ''will ''be seen as an act of treason against France by it's people, especially if it was their own president. The U.S invasion of Canada is probably plausible, but not to that extent. Millions of conscripted soldiers attacking a country/empire/state they started to grow close with, with no appropriate reason whatsoever should definitely anger the American populace. I mean, you randomly invade a country with 2 million soldiers WITHOUT A CAUSE. I never "Pearl Harbor'ed" America, and mod events should DEFINITELY state the undoubtable unrest in France and America. Another things is the German invasion of my Indian and Oceanian countries. You don't need an algo for that, just common sense. Germany could not, in no way whatsover, be able to send millions of troops across Russia or Middle East to invade India IN A FEW MONTHS. Any German invasion attempts of Australia from New Guinea, well, he could try that if he wants. You saw the first turn of the game, and the second turn was basically the same. the only thing I ask of you and the mods is to keep the game plausible, and downright retcon any ridiculous events. Erizium (talk) The World at War Hey man, do you mind if I restart the game? The implausibility is getting insane, and various users have already started to quit. I won't purge the original game of its content, I'll simply just create a new game and restore all the admins. [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 The World at War 2 I made the game [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 Come on please? Revolution 9 (talk) 02:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Lift the ban and I will get new players on. I promise that usually I am plausible. I hate waiting an entire day. I'll also add stuff to the algo Revolution 9 (talk) 15:56, August 14, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] The World At War, II The Game has Begun [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fireurchin '''Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes'] It has started. Christina Pill (talk) 18:24, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Anglo-Egyptian stuff The Egyptians have kinked the British officials and community out of Sudan, then ended the the co-dominion. I am happy with this and Turkey (my nation) has supported this. I would expect the useless British to try to punish Egypt for this action. Probably not not much, but it would be done so as to put off other potential rebels in the Asian colonies. I think the British would try to secure the Suez Canal, especially as he has not kicked out the all-be-it small British garrison in Egypt. Egypt was a British vassal until they OTL rebelled in 1922.Christina Pill (talk) 00:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Alliances Austria-Hungary has asked Persia for an alliance and Turkey (Ottomans) asked Albania and Persia for an alliance. Mod decision needed.Christina Pill (talk) 00:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Users It is sad that the British have no player. Russia gave up after 2 rounds. France, Spain and Germany have not posted at all. :-(Christina Pill (talk) 01:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC) WAW II Aircraft Rural Egypt has 100 aircraft in 1915, a bit big, since the British had 4,000 combat aircraft and 114,000 personnel in 1918. Christina Pill (talk) 01:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Diplomacy Panama offered a trade deal to Portugal and Costa Rica on trade in general. They are still pro-USA by their claims. Did the deals go ahead?Christina Pill (talk) 19:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC)